Home
by kirst92
Summary: As Elizabeth quickly made her way towards the elevator, and pressed the button to escape work for the night, she turned around and observed the post office and spite the craziness, she felt at ease. She felt like she was… home.


**Authors note:** This was written for the Blacklist Secret Santa for Dramadork884 who asked for some Keenler. It's been a while since I've written anything – so I feel a bit rusty. Also, the first time I've written any Keenler. All mistakes are my own, and all feedback is appreciated.

Merry Christmas!

 **Kirst xx**

It had a been a big six months since Elizabeth had been exonerated, and resumed working for the FBI and back where she belonged, as a member of the post office team. Not only had her professional life grown in the past six months, but personally things were starting to look up for her too.

Elizabeth smiled lightly. About time too that things started to look up.

Donald Ressler, had entered a time in her life that she thought everything was working out the way that she wanted. A husband; a home and a career, but now, she had realized that her life was playing out, was exactly how she wanted. Donald infuriated her, supported her and trusted her, and as time had past they began to spend more time together outside of work – sometimes even on days off. As they continued to spend more and more time together, Elizabeth's feelings for her partner grew.

Today had been massive with them finally capturing two notorious members of the once strong Cabal, who had managed to evade them for the past few weeks. After their fruitful effort, that had meant early morning and late nights spent at the post office, Elizabeth was really _really_ looking forward to a quiet night and catching up on some sleep now that the case was solved.

As Elizabeth quickly made her way towards the elevator, and pressed the button to escape work for the night, she turned around and observed the post office and smiled.

Despite the craziness, she felt at ease. She felt like she was… home.

Her smile grew as Donald confidently walked down the stairs out of Cooper's office; he'd been in to see Cooper to de-brief of the day's activities, and surprisingly he was out of there quicker she thought and by looking at Donald's face, he was relieved at how well it went.

Donald's eyes sought Elizabeth's eyes out, and when their eyes met, she was lost. She wasn't sure when things had changed so much between them, but as she stared at him as he confidently continued to make his way towards her, she was pretty damn sure that he felt the same way about her.

The ding of the elevator interrupted Elizabeth's thoughts and their moment, as she quickly turned and made her way in. Pressing the button, the doors quickly shut and her thoughts about her partner consumed her once more.

 **OoOo**

Walking slowly towards her car, Elizabeth realized how exhausted she really was. When she finally made it to her car and unlocked the doors, as she heard a faint ringing sound coming from her handbag. Absent minded, she grabbed hold of her phone without looking; completely unaware that it was the man that started to consume her thoughts. She was safely inside her car, when she uttered her name.

"Keen."

"Hey, it's me…" Donald murmured.

Elizabeth's breath hitched. Why was he calling her, they'd said their goodbyes earlier in the night and he had just seen her walk into the elevator.

"Please don't tell me I have to walk back in there… "

Donald laughed, "No. Nothing like that."

Elizabeth frowned lightly, "What's wrong?"

"Have dinner with me?"

 _Wait, what?_

"Sorry?"

"Have dinner with me?"

"When?"

"Now. Tonight."

"Do you have plans for this dinner?"

Donald smirked, "Is that a yes?"

Elizabeth exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding in, and smiled "You know it is."

Donald smiled, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the car park, sitting in my car. Why?"

"Alright, I'll be down there in a second," Donald stated and hung up.

 **OoOo**

During dinner, Donald had done and said all of the right things. He had guided her into the restaurant with his hand on the small of her back; they had spoken about everything other than the FBI and the past.

Now as they slowly walked out of the restaurant, with Donald's hand once again was on her lower back, she leaned into him, making Donald move his hand up to her shoulder pulling her closer to him. As they continued to walk towards Donald's SUV, Elizabeth suppressed a yawn before breaking the silence.

"What made you ask me out to dinner tonight?"

Slowly turning his head towards her direction, as they approached his SUV he lightly kissed her forehead and stopped near the driver side door.

"We usually have dinner together at the office, but I thought you deserved to go out for once…" Donald trailed off, as Elizabeth steeped away from his grasp slightly.

"Since you've been exonerated you've been working so hard, Liz. You need to learn to relax again. Take time out. I know that's rich coming from me…"

Elizabeth laughed, "Yep."

"Plus, I've wanted to take you out somewhere for a while…"

Elizabeth suppressed another yawn, and then smiled and enveloped him into a tight hug, "Thank you."

As they held onto each other his hands slowly moved up and down her back, calming her as her hands slowly moved up from the base of his neck into his hair. They were crossing the invisible line of work colleagues and friends, to something more.

Elizabeth leant back slightly, still reaming in his arms and lightly pressed a kiss to his lips. Her heart melted, as she saw the smile light up his face. As Donald leant in for another kiss, she knew. There was definitely no turning back now. Donald Ressler was her home.


End file.
